Gone Rouge
by MotoXAngels
Summary: Johnny Murata has just met his new partners, yep two of them, a father/daughter team that no one else will work with. Now he's joining them on their quest for revenge against the Yakuza and they're not playing by the rules. These cops have gone rouge.
1. Meet The Kenner's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Showdown In Little Tokyo or any of its characters. I only own my original character Lexi and anything else that seems out of place.**

* * *

Outside a warehouse in the heart of Little Tokyo, the voices of men can be heard cheering. On the inside a boxing ring is set up in the middle of the empty floor. Fifty to sixty men are standing on makeshift bleachers surrounding the ring, while two men go to blows inside the ropes.

On the outside of the ring a low life criminal by the name of Tanaka stands by cheering on his fighters. In his hands he holds a fistful of money, he clearly is the manager of the establishment.

* * *

Up on the roof a muscular man climbs up the ladder on the outside of the building. He is dressed in a black tank, black leather jacket and loose tan slacks with black dress shoes. After checking that there was no one on the roof, he pulls himself up and crawls cautiously over to the window. Gently pushing it in he looks down on the ring, his eyes immediately finding Tanaka.

Next his gaze moves over the crowd, he finds who he is looking for. A beautiful young blonde woman. She is dressed very nice in a long black strapless dress, a high slit on the right side reveals her long tan leg and black ankle boots. Her waist length blonde hair is braided down the left side of her head so it hangs over her left shoulder.

She is standing on the arm of a well dressed Asian man. She looks up catching the man's eyes, she gives him a nod to let him know she sees him.

* * *

Outside a blue convertible Cadillac pulls up and five men get out walking up to the door of the warehouse. The door is opened for them and they walk inside with a small nod to the man holding the door.

The five men split up after orders from their boss, they move to opposite sides of the building.

* * *

Suddenly from the roof the big man swings down into the ring on a thick rope, he knocks over the two fighters. Calmly he turns not at all worried about being out numbered.

"Tanaka, haven't I told you this is illegal and it pisses me off? You're under arrest."

Tanaka laughs, "Not tonight, Kenner." He turns his head to both of the fighters. "Karoshi! Kick his ass!"

A man in the crowd beside Tanaka jumps up, a fan of cash in his left hand. "5 grand on the new guy!"

Kenner nods to him, "That's a good bet."

Tanaka immediately takes the man's money and anyone else's bet.

The two fighters move to take out Kenner but his strength and fighting skills outweigh theirs. One fighter punches Kenner in the face only to recoil in pain, shaking his hand to make sure it isn't broken.

Kenner not fazed by the punch at all lands an uppercut to the fighter's jaw and knocks him over the ropes and onto the floor outside the ring.

The woman notices a lot of activity outside of the ring, the five men that walked in now draw guns from under their jackets. One of Tanaka's men rushes to him to warm him of the impending attempt on his life.

The woman shoves the Asian away from her, she turns to the ring yelling over the noise. "Dad! Get down!"

Kenner hears her shout and drops to the canvas rolling out of the ring onto the floor. Gunfire breaks out as both the five men and Tanaka's men unload on each other. Men and women begin screaming and running for the door.

Kenner draws his gun shooting a man to his left. In front of him stands Tanaka firing at the men across the ring.

The woman reaches down to the slit in her dress pulling her gun from its holster around her thigh. Taking a stand behind Tanaka she sends a slug through a man's eye dropping him in a second.

The five men then move for the door, they fire at the electrical panel knocking out the power in the building.

As the lights fail and the building is blanketed in darkness Kenner follows the men out to the street. He sees them jump into the car and after flipping a U-turn they head straight for him as he stands in the middle of the street.

They fire at him as the barrel towards him. Kenner fires back but just as the get close enough, his gun clicks. He's empty. He looks up in time to find the car directly in front of him. Using his legs he pushes himself off the pavement, jumping into the air he leaps over the car landing on the pavement behind them.

The woman rushes out of the building, she finds him on the sidewalk. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine. I lost Tanaka. Son-of-a-bitch gave me the slip."

Kenner nods, "We'll get him. Come on, let's go home."

* * *

The next morning the two head down to the Japanese Village Plaza to their favorite place, Matsuno Sushi. The two have a seat in the back of the restaurant.

A kind elder lady perhaps in her 40's comes over carrying their food. The group exchanges several words in Japanese before the elder woman laughs.

"Was that an offer?" Kenner jokes.

The woman laughs, "I'm too much woman for you, Kenner-san. You better start with something easier."

The group laughs as she steps back behind the counter. Kenner looks over at his companion, the look on her face is pure amusement.

"What's so funny Lex?"

"You just got told." She laughs.

The two of them look up as a group of men enter the restaurant. The elder woman steps up from behind the counter.

One of the men bows to her. "Morning Mama-san. We are from New Merchants Association. You are highly thought of in the community. We are looking for a donation."

"I give each year to fund the lights and the parade."

"We were thinking more of a percentage in your gross profits."

Everyone had since cleared out of the restaurant minus Kenner and Lex.

"From now on, deliveries will be kept on time. The bad element will stay away. You…"

The man pulls a butterfly knife from out of his pocket opening it and showing it to Mama-san earning a gasp from her.

"You keep from getting hurt. Things are changing around here. The Yakuza will take care of any problems you may have."

"The Yakuza? Here?"

Kenner and Lex by now have stood up and moved over to the group, Kenner holding his tea cup in his right hand.

"This is not Tokyo, this is America! I'm only a small businesswoman, please!"

The group notices the two new additions and the man with the knife turns to face then.

"You got a problem, fucker?" The man holds the knife up.

"No. No problem at all."

The man charges Kenner trying to stab him but Kenner grabs the knife with his free hand twisting it around and taking the knife from the guy's hand. He flips the knife closed, while Lex urges Mama-san into the back room.

Another guy pulls a gun on Kenner, he smacks the gun out of the man's hand, then grabs the man's arm jerking him forward and into another man standing before him.

Another thug punches out at Kenner and he grabs the man's hand and twists it around behind the man holding him there, the man grimaces in pain.

"Come on, guys. Don't do this. If I don't get breakfast, I get real grumpy. I don't think you'll like me grumpy."

Kenner lifts the cup up and takes a drink from it as he eyes the five men. The one that had the knife stands up charging Kenner as the two behind do the same. Kenner kicks his leg back and throws him arm out hitting the three of them at the same time and knocking them down.

Another charges Kenner and Lex moves forward kicking the man in the stomach. He doubles over and Kenner picks him up and tosses him over the counter, he slams into the wall knocking down a rack of dishes.

"Dad! Behind you!"

Kenner sees the man moves and kicks him with a powerful leg in the chest sending him flying backwards out of the window and onto the sidewalk.

The man behind the counter stands up and tries to jump back over the counter, but he is deterred by Lex's foot as she kicks him in the face sending him back behind the counter.

The last man pulls a small sword, he thrusts out at Kenner who grabs his hand holding the sword. The man pulls Kenner's arm down over his shoulder trying to break it, but Kenner saves himself with a punch to the man's stomach. He shoves the man away and kicks him twice in the face sending him staggering back into the corner.

Kenner leans down picking up the sword from off of the floor. He steps towards the thug when an Asian man, a good looking one in Lex's opinion steps in between the two men.

"Put it down… Now!"

Lex stands back knowing her Dad has this handled. Kenner holds up the knife basically saying to the man 'let's go.'

The man holds up his hands. "Hey, Champ. Come on."

The man grabs Kenner's right hand that is holding the knife trying to flip Kenner onto his back. Kenner reverses the hold and spins him around, flipping him onto his back. The man rolls up and turns around, jumping up he kicks the knife from Kenner's hand.

They both face one another, the man backflips kicking Kenner in the face knocking him back a few steps. He kicks out with his left foot, Kenner catches it, so the man jumps up and kicks Kenner with his right foot.

Kenner them catches the man in a headlock. Lex looks towards the window where the men have gathered outside on the sidewalk. She sees them pull guns and yells to the two still fighting.

"Get down!"

Lex ducks behind the far side of the counter, the Asian man flips over the counter landing behind it as Kenner flips over a table shielding himself with it. The thugs unload on the building, dishes and glass shattering and wood bits flying everywhere. They peel off in their car moments later.

Lex, Kenner and the man look up from their hiding places. In an instant they all have their guns pulled on one another and their badges shining in their hands.

"Police! Drop it!"

Now they all look curiously at one another. They lower their weapons standing up, Lex steps over by her father as he sighs looking to the man.

"All right, say it."

"Asian Task Force. You're the Kenner's?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Nelson sent me. I'm your new partner." He puts his gun back in his holster.

"Oh, really? Well, looks like they all got away. Good job, Officer." Kenner smirks as he puts his gun back in the holster inside his jacket.

"You know all that upper-body strength that really slows you down."

"I'm not slow."

"You didn't hit me."

"Well if I did, you wouldn't be here." Kenner tells him matter-of-factly.

The man holds up his hands. "I'm not arguing." He looks down with a smile. "But you didn't."

Mama-san walks out of the back. "Children. Children."

"Hey, here's one." The man reaches down behind the counter and picks up one of the men hauling him to his feet. "Come on." He lays him halfway on the counter. "Should I read him his rights?"

Kenner is holding Mama-san, he smirks. "Sure, if it makes you feel better. But I don't think he's conscious."

The man grasps his hair and pulls the guy's head up, he's knocked out. "I think you're right."

* * *

After the proper introductions, they find out that this is Johnny Murata, their new partner. He finds out that this is the father-daughter team of Alexandria and Jack Kenner that no one wants to work with, but they can't behave together so someone has to be their partner.

They make it down to the station, the man has finally gained consciousness. Kenner opens the door to the squad room, he points Detective Murata towards the back where the interrogation rooms are.

"All right. Down there."

As Murata guides the man towards the back, several officers approach him.

"Good luck. Sorry."

"Good luck."

"Too bad. Good luck."

Kenner follows snacking on his peanuts, while Lexi smirks, Murata had no idea what he had got himself into.

"These are our ex-partners." Lex explains with a grin, Murata gives her a raised eyebrow in return.

* * *

They guide the man into the room and sit him down. Murata sits on the other side of the table, while Lexi and Kenner now in a black tank top stand behind him.

"You got a name? How long you been in LA?"

The man doesn't answer so he stands up. "I don't think Bozohead speaks English."

Kenner addresses the man in Japanese. _"Who is your boss?"_

The man doesn't answer so Kenner rounds the table grabbing the front of the man's shirt and tearing it open. Both Kenner and Lexi are stunned by what they see. The man's entire torso is tattooed, but the captivating feature is a dragon on his stomach with an iron claw.

Kenner leans on the table before he collapses into a chair behind him. He flashes back to his childhood.

_"__Mommy? Stop it! Daddy!" He watches as a man with the same tattoo murders his parents before his eyes with a katana._

Murata notices Lexi's breath coming in short gasps. Something about this tattoo has her scared. He wants to ask but something tells him that he doesn't want to know just yet.

Kenner suddenly reaches over the table and grabs the man by his throat, yanking him towards him as he sits back down.

_"__Tell me what I want to know."_

The man gasps in Kenner grip but doesn't say anything. Kenner repeats himself, still nothing.

Murata meanwhile is looking out the window for someone to see what Kenner is doing and busting their ass.

Kenner shoves the man back into his chair. The three of them leave the interrogation room, they enter a room just on the other side of the glass.

* * *

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Murata says as he lays his jacket down on the desk.

Kenner hangs his up on a hook by the window. "Yeah. He works for a group called _Tetsu No Tsume._ It's the Iron Claw. He's Yakuza- It's a perversion of the warrior class that dates back to the 12th century."

"So these guys have been pissing you off for a long time?" Murata says sarcastically.

Kenner sighs, "This is not gonna work out. I'm gonna tell Nelson to send you back to wherever he found you."

Kenner opens the door, but pauses at Murata's voice.

"Don't do that. They don't really want me back. I have a problem keeping partners, too."

"Well, I'm not surprised. I hate you already."

Murata smiles, he glances over at Lexi, his expression clearly asking her opinion.

She holds up her hands. "Jury's still out."

He laughs giving her a nod.

Kenner smirks, he gives a sigh that says he's given in. "Ok, I want to find out the name of his boss, his "oyabun."

"Oyabun? Yeah." Murata turns around watching the man through the glass. "Well, if he tells you, the boss man isn't gonna be happy."

"His choice."

Neither Kenner nor Lexi were watching what the man was doing, if they had been maybe they could've stopped what was about to happen.

"What's he doing?"

Both father and daughter turn to find the man on his knees before the table, doing a ritual.

"Shit!"

"Motherfucker!" Kenner says before he takes off into the room, just as the guy snaps his own neck.

"That was nuts!" Murata kneels down next to the guy checking for a pulse but of course there isn't one.

"Shit!" Kenner runs a hand through his hair.

Murata looks up from the body before standing up. "What the fuck did he do?"

"He made his choice. In his world, that was the honorable way to die."

"What world is that?"

Just then the door opens and their Chief walks in, his head down looking over several papers on a clipboard. "Let me get this straight Kenner. You lost all your suspects because you two were too busy whacking on each other, right?"

"Yeah. Except one. He just broke his own neck." Kenner points down at the body on the floor.

The Chief rounds the table by Murata who nods assuring him that Kenner was telling the truth.

The Chief sighs, "You arrest the nicest people."

* * *

Meanwhile at a junkyard, Tanaka is handcuffed to the steering wheel inside of a car, it sits inside of a giant car crusher. A group of men in suits stands next to the crusher laughing.

"Mr. Yoshida, you can have the Bonsai Club. Take the girl! I'll work for you! Please! I'll give you anything! No. No. No, come on, please! I'm pleading! I'll do anything you want! Get me out of here!"

The crusher starts, Tanaka can be heard yelling as the car compacts under the pressure of the steel plates. He tries to crouch down still reasoning for his release but it is to no avail. His last thoughts are ceased as his body explodes.

Sato, Yoshida's right hand man looks to his boss. "Mr. Tanaka should have retired when we gave him the chance."

"One must submit to the inevitable. Hate to see him die that way. It crushes me." The other laugh at his joke.

* * *

That night during a huge crowded party at a house on a hill, a beautiful Asian woman walks up to a young blonde girl.

"How you doing?" She sees the girl holding a crack pipe in her hand as she blows smoke out of her mouth. "I thought you quit that stuff."

"I heard something."

"It's the sound of your brain frying."

"They sent guys to kill Tanaka."

"What are you talking about?"

"These guys scare the shit out of me."

Then why do you still hang around them?"

Sato walks up at that point, he motions to the blonde girl. "Come with me. Mr. Yoshida want to see you."

She hands her pipe to one of the men as she leaves with them. Inside Mr. Yoshida's office he plays a tape of her on the phone to Tanaka.

"Tanaka, listen to me. These guys are bad news. Who told you they owned a beer factory? They're talking about taking over your Bonsai Club, and everything else. No, I'm not kidding. They'll kill you if you don't do what they say."

"That was foolish. You're our guest. Loyalty is an admirable trait. But Mr. Tanaka is retiring."

"I don't believe you."

Yoshida stands up and walks around the desk in front of her. "He didn't either."

"So, you'll be looking for employment, yes? Angel, what am I gonna do with you?"

She drops her purse and gives him a sultry look. "I could do you. Even in front of these guys."

She takes off his jacket and undoes the buttons on his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. She leans down licking his torso and dropping to her knees.

Yoshida grabs her by the shoulders and stands her back up. "I think I'll do you."

He turns her around facing his desk, nodding to one of his men that steps over and places several rocks of meth into the pipe. He hands it to Angel and she smokes it.

Yoshida turns on a camera in the corner, recording what he is about to do. He massages Angel's shoulders, running a dagger up her arm he slides it into the back of her blouse and in one motion cuts the blouse down the back. He removes it from her as he continues kissing the back of her neck.

Then he removes her bra, kneading her breasts with his hand he slips the knife into the back of her skirt cutting it away from her body.

He runs his hands over her body as he kisses her neck. He holds out his right hand, Sato grabs a katana off the stand beside him. He brings it over to Yoshida who takes hold of the hilt and slides it from the sheath.

In one motion he severs Angel's head from her shoulders.


	2. Joining the Cause

**Disclaimer: I do not own Showdown In Little Tokyo or any of its characters. I only own my original character Lexi and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you to those of you who have chosen to follow or favorite this story.**

* * *

The next morning outside of a church, the cops are investigating the crime scene area.

Kenner, Lexi and Murata are speaking with the coroner about what she found.

"Single blow. Very clean. A surgically sharp instrument."

"A sword."

She looks up at him wondering how he knew. "Yeah, a sword. Kenner, I have seen a lot of would-be beheadings in my day. It's not as easy as it looks. Whoever did this was very good."

She grabs him by the jacket and pulls him closer. "It was also completely redundant."

"How do you mean?" Murata asks.

"Open this, please."

She motions to the paramedic and he unzips the bag containing Angel's severed body. Murata has to look away.

"The eyes- they're still dilated. It's very strange after death, so I did a prelim. There were enough methamphetamines in her system- she would've been dead in 20 minutes anyway."

"What kind?" Lexi says studying the girl's eyes.

"It's called Ice. It was big in Japan, but I haven't seen it much here. It makes rock look like decaf, babe. If it breaks wide, there's gonna be a plague like you have never seen."

"Thanks, Russell."

"Anytime."

Murata looks at them with a half smile. "You know, this is a weird part of town."

* * *

Later that night they were driving the streets heading to the Bonsai Club to do some investigating.

Kenner drove while Murata sat shotgun, Lexi was stretched out in the back seat.

"So Murata, how come you don't know a goddamn thing about your own culture?"

Murata looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. "My culture? Listen, Champ. I was raised in the Valley. My dad's a white guy who's a dentist. I know about malls, MTV, driving Dad's car on Mulholland."

"That doesn't explain the Bushido."

"Mom decided for a Japanese identity I should study the martial arts. Actually, she had this idea about flower arranging first, but you know, be serious. What's your excuse?"

"I was raised in Japan."

"Did you have to do that flower-arranging stuff?"

"A warrior who knows only one side leaves himself vulnerable to attack. Many of the greatest samurai also wrote haiku."

"Yeah, those poems that don't rhyme."

Kenner smirks as Lexi giggles in the backseat.

"This is the Bonsai Club. Japanese come here for their own special kind of fun. Get ready for some sudden cultural immersion."

"I warn you, I don't eat raw fish. But that's just me."

"You just may change your mind after tonight Murata." Lexi smirks earning a questioning glance from him.

Kenner pulls around to the back of the building. "I can't exactly get in the front there. They don't like me."

Murata holds up his hands, "Why aren't I surprised?"

* * *

The trio gets out of the car and heads towards the door.

"What? Does everyone around here know you?"

"They know who I am."

Kenner steps up knocking on the big red steel door. The door opens and a guy steps out, before he can react Kenner drops him with a punch to the face.

Murata cross his arms over his chest with a incredulous look and turns in a circle wondering if anyone around saw that.

"Come on in."

Murata nods with an impressed look as he follows Lexi through the door. Inside they are met by two more guys. Murata moves Lexi behind him and she allows it for the moment wanting to see how he handles himself alone. Kenner leans his arm against the wall as Murata holds up a finger signaling that he's got this.

Murata clotheslines the first guy to the ground. Then drops the one behind him with a punch. Another thug comes running up behind him, he turns and kicks the guy in the leg making him bend over. Then he slams his hand down in a chop on the guys back dropping him to the floor. He fixes his jacket and waves his arm towards the door.

Kenner shakes his head as he walks toward him. "How long did you study?"

"Since I was four."

"You should have started earlier. That would've helped your form."

"I was four! There's nothing wrong with my form."

"I'll second that." Lexi whispers as she follows behind Murata, a grin on her face.

* * *

They enter the club, Lexi smirks at Murata's face as he takes in the atmosphere. There are two women sumo wrestling topless. Then on every table lies a beautiful woman, naked, save for the sushi placed on her body. Men and women alike take pieces of sushi off the women, some feeding one another.

"Sushi in the raw."

"You know that thing I said about the fish? I could change my mind."

Lexi laughs as the two walk behind her Dad. "I figured you would."

Murata sidles up beside her, whispering in her ear. "Any chance you'd be the girl covered in sushi?"

"Only in your dreams John-boy." Lexi smirks shoving him away from her.

Kenner walks up to a man standing behind a podium addressing him in Japanese. _"May I speak with Mr. Tanaka?"_

_"__Mr. Tanaka no longer owns this club."_

"What did he say?"

"Something very strange. Come on."

* * *

The trio makes their way forward, on the stage is a beautiful Asian woman singing.

"See that girl singing?" Kenner points out.

"Oh, God, yeah! You're right. I could get immersed in some of that."

"Oh, please." Lexi quips as she pretends to gag.

"She hung out with a girl that comes in two parts now. You remember Angel?"

The woman finishes her song and exits the stage.

"Don't mention Angel's dead. Not yet, anyway."

The trio approaches the woman as she heads for the back room.

"Excuse me. Hi. We're looking for Angel Mueller. Have you seen her?"

"You must be Sgt. Kenner."

"Everybody _does_ know you." Murata says with a smile.

"Look, I shouldn't be talking to you."

"When'd you last see her?"

"She was at the party last night."

"Who was the party for?"

She looks around like she is annoyed. "The Red Dragon Brewery- the new owner."

"Of the brewery?" Murata asks.

"Of the club. The owner of the brewery is the new owner of the club."

"Did you see Angel leave the party?" Lexi asked.

"They sent her to see him, and I never saw her again, okay?"

"See who?"

She doesn't answer, something has her scared.

"You know where to find me if you need to talk to me, right?"

"Yeah." She takes her leave backstage.

Murata gives her glance from the back. "Sweet!" Something then catches his attention and he turns to the others. "We have a problem here."

They turn to find themselves surrounded by thugs. One of them rushes up stopping in front of them. "Let's go!"

Murata pulls a handful of coins out of his pocket, holding them up he looks over at Kenner. "Maybe we should have paid the cover."

Murata tosses the coins into the man's face then shoves him away by his head. A huge fight then breaks out between the trio of cops and the thugs.

One by one the thugs fall.

Lexi runs across the floor jumping into the air and wrapping her legs around one of the men's necks, then back flipping and tossing the man to the floor.

Murata knocks one man out then he jumps up on a table and back flips off, grabbing the man before him and laying him out with an elbow to the face.

Kenner grabs a tray from a nearby waitress and holds it up before him. The thug hits his fist on the tray then Kenner bitch slaps him with the tray before he hands it back to the waitress.

"Thank you."

Murata is busy punching a thug in the face repeatedly when he turns to find Kenner shoving a chair across the floor, it knocks into a thug that was coming up behind Murata causing him to sit down in it. Murata takes the opportunity and kicks the man out of the chair.

"Yeah!"

Murata gloats until a man jumps up and locks him into a headlock.

The man that Kenner hit with the tray gets back up, he grabs another tray and holds it up thinking that like him, Kenner won't be able to hit him. His plan backfires as Kenner punches through the tray hitting him in the jaw.

Murata finally knocks the guy he is fighting down with a chop to the chest. "Down, motherfucker!"

He looks up to find a thug rushing towards Lexi who is occupied with another thug.

"Lexi!"

He rushes over and Kenner kneels down, Murata pushes off of his back and kicks the guy rushing Lexi in the face. She gives him a smile of thanks as she drives her fist into the other guys nose.

Everything goes to hell as Kenner is tripped by a man on the ground, taking him off his feet. Murata and Lexi are both hit in the back and knocked to their knees. They look up to find Sato holding a gun to Kenner's face.

* * *

The three of them are then lead at gunpoint downstairs into the owner's office.

"You're gonna be fine. If they wanted to kill us, they already would have."

"Champ, I've got a real bad feeling about this."

"There's no problem. All you do is play by their rules. Be polite. Show respect."

They stop, a man dressed in a cream colored suit stands before them his back to them. As Sato speaks to him in Japanese.

Kenner addresses him in Japanese, showing the man respect. _"Honorable new owner, may we speak with you?"_ Kenner bows.

The man turns and Lexi's face goes white as she recognizes this man, she shrinks down behind Murata praying the man doesn't recognize her. Murata doesn't hesitate and takes her hand holding her close knowing something is wrong.

Suddenly Kenner smacks one of the men in the face and grabs his gun back pointing it at Yoshida. Every man in the room pulls out their guns and points them at the trio. Kenner grabs the front of Yoshida's shirt and rips it open.

Lexi closes her eyes, she doesn't need to see his tattoo to know what it looks like, she has seen it enough in her nightmares.

_"__Akai, e you."_

"Have we met before?" Yoshida asks a smirk on his face.

"Last time I saw you, your face matched."

"I knew you would come some day. You saved me the trouble of waiting. You should have finished the job then."

"I'll do it for you now." Kenner cocks the hammer back on the gun.

Again Yoshida smirks, "I don't think so."

Murata pulls out his badge hoping it will help out. "Cop. Policeman. You understand? It's bad to shoot me. They're cops, too. It's bad to shoot them."

None of them make a move to put down their guns.

"Shit." He steps over to Kenner. "You don't like this guy? I understand you don't like this guy, but you shoot him and you're scum. This is not the way. You give up everything you are, Champ- all your Japanese-warrior bullshit. And you get me and Lex killed, too."

The gun is shaking in Kenner's grip, he is holding back all of his emotions.

"Can you hear me in there?"

Kenner relaxes. "Yeah."

"So? Are you gonna kill him?"

"Not right now. Maybe later." He licks his lips as he looks around. "But I put us in a real fucking situation here."

"Yeah."

Kenner addresses the crowd. _"We're leaving. You can't kill three L.A. cops. Too many people saw us come in."_

He uncocks the gun and lowers it from Yoshida's face. _"I'm sure you will try to kill me again."_ He places the gun back in his holster.

"You too." Yoshida replies.

Kenner turns and moving Lexi in front of him he heads for the doors with Murata following.

"It was very good to see you again Alexandria, I do hope we see each other again."

Lexi closes her eyes, she starts to pause in her stride but her Dad pushes her to keep walking. Better to not let Yoshida know he had gotten to her.

* * *

As they get back outside to the car Kenner helps a stoic Lexi into the back seat where she curls into a ball up against the far door.

"What's the matter with you? Are you out of your mind?" Murata kicks the driver's door shut. "You said "be polite"!" He shoves Kenner back roughly. "That was not polite!"

Kenner takes a deep breath and places the keys on the roof. "You better drive."

Murata gets into the car and pulls out of the parking lot onto the road. "There's something you're not telling me. And if we're gonna go any further, we're gonna discuss it, or you can go alone."

"I'll go alone."

"No, that's not good enough." Murata whips the car over to the curb, the tires screeching as he pulls to a stop. He gets out slamming the door then jumping across the hood.

"Listen, you Zen-warrior fucking samurai asshole! I want to know what's up, 'cause, despite myself, I like you… and I don't want to see you dead."

Kenner sighs and gets out of the car standing in front of Murata who is leaning against the side of the car.

"I told you I was brought up in Japan. My father was an MP with the occupational forces. Now when I was nine years old, both my parents were murdered. I saw it done. The man who killed them, he, uh… he wore the tattoo of the Iron Claw. I saw him that night as he killed my parents. I struck him in the face with his own sword. It was Yoshida."

Murata scoffs, "That's perfect. I'm partner with a homicidal maniac on a personal vendetta of family vengeance."

"Ok. Well, I'll tell Nelson this isn't working out, and I'll get you reassigned."

Murata stands up off the car. "Like hell you will. Listen. Will you do this right? Clean. Like a cop in the 20th century and not some samurai warrior? We're gonna nail this guy, and when we're done, we're gonna go eat fish off those naked chicks."

Kenner smiles holding up his hand which Murata slaps gripping it.


	3. Seppuku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Showdown In Little Tokyo or any of its characters. I only own my original character Lexi and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you to those of you who have chosen to follow or favorite this story.**

* * *

The next morning they post up outside of the Bonsai club, they see Yoshida and his crew walking out and getting into a red car.

"What's the deal?" Murata asks.

"Looks like business to me." Kenner says as he pulls out behind the red car, tailing it from a safe distance.

"It's funny, you know. Me being in Little Tokyo. I never expected to work this part of town. You know this is kinda reverse racism when you think about it. I wanted to work in Malibu."

"That will never happen."

"Thanks, that's supportive. I've joined you on a quest for personal vengeance, and you got to take a shot at my dreams?"

"Malibu is Sheriff's Department, not LAPD."

"Really? Damn."

* * *

They follow the car until it enters the gates of an extensive warehouse.

"What's this place?"

"Must be the Red Dragon Brewery. Remember, the owner of the club is also the owner of the brewery?"

As the iron gates close joining the two halves of the symbol on the front, Kenner pulls out his binoculars.

"That arrogant, scumbag, motherfucker. He put the Yakuza iron claw right on the logo."

A rumbling sound draws their attention to outside the car where several motorcycles pull up to the gates, followed by a white limo, a low rider and 3 BMW's.

"I've got a feeling that explains the ice." Lexi points out watching the convoy enters the gates.

Kenner picks up a clip and busies himself loading it. In the back Lexi racks both slides on her guns placing them in the thigh holsters she has.

Murata sighs looking uneasy. "You may remember, we discussed arresting this man legally."

"I'm not gonna shoot, till they shoot at us, partner."

* * *

Inside the brewery Yoshida is escorting the group of men around the building, showing them their operation.

"The problem with introducing a new product to the marketplace is distribution. That problem has been solved. Red Dragon Beer will have its own national network of trucks."

Workers are loading rocks of Ice into the beer bottles via funnels.

"The world around us changes, gentlemen. The Berlin Wall falls. Russia's no longer a superpower. America's corrupt with greedy politicians and police. The world looks to Japan for economic leadership."

"Enough bullshit! Talk prices." One of the bikers says leaning on the equipment to his left.

"Yeah, price!" The other's agree.

"Twenty percent above wholesale."

"He'll put us out of fucking business!"

"Bullshit, man!" One of the black men inputs.

"Not if we run it and distribute it to you."

"You run the crank business? No way! Go home, fucking slopehead!"

The biker again agitates Yoshida. Behind his back he draws his katana and in one motion slices the biker's arm off just below the elbow.

"Shit! Ow! Fuck!"

"Now you have one hand left to wipe your ass with. You want to keep it?"

"Yes!"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes!"

"How about the rest of you?"

"Yeah, we got a deal, man!"

Yoshida gets back into the car and pulls out the front gates. There he finds Kenner and Murata standing outside of their car watching him. He simply shakes his head as he passes them.

* * *

That night inside the Bonsai Club, Yoshida seeks out the Asian singer in the dressing room.

"Minako."

"Yes?" She turns surprised at who she finds. "Mr. Yoshida."

"For the beauty." He hands her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you."

"I enjoyed your singing. Any other duties?"

"I sing."

"I don't understand my countrymen's obsession with these other women. Forbidden fruit, I guess. I find the apple outside my door is the sweetest."

* * *

Later that night Minako is tossed on the floor inside Yoshida's bedroom.

"Beauty must be possessed and protected. I will own you, and you will appreciate it."

"No, please, don't! No!"

He grabs her hand jerking her up off of the floor.

"No! God!"

He rips her dress off leaving her in a yellow slip, shoving her onto the bed. He then takes off his shirt.

Minako grabs a pillow holding it in front of her. "No, please!"

He turns on the TV and she sees the video he made of him and Angel.

"Angel." She watches as he holds up the sword. "Oh, no!"

"This will happen to you to, if you don't obey me!"

Minako screams as she sees Angel beheaded, she turns her head away from the screen.

* * *

The next morning Yoshida steps out of his house looking very pleased with himself. "So this is America. I think I'm going to like it here. She's enjoying herself. Make sure she stays. Nobody in, nobody out."

Yoshida gets into his car and heads down the driveway.

* * *

Up on a hill overlooking the house is Murata, Lexi and Kenner.

Kenner has the binoculars in his hand. "He's leaving."

Murata picks them up from off the hood looking down at the house. He finds the Asian woman in an upstairs bedroom. "Hey, it's that girl from the club. The one we talked to."

"What's she up to?"

"Ah, she's straightening up or something. She's laying things out real carefully. Oh, and somebody left a big knife out."

Kenner jumps up out of the driver's seat quickly. "Hand me that."

Murata comes around the rear of the car. "Kenner, come on!"

He lowers the binoculars as Lexi gets out of the car, this information has caught her attention.

"She's making preparations for "seppuku"."

"What's "seppuku"?"

"Ritual suicide." His eyes move over to Lexi who in turn drops her head. "It's rarely done by women unless they've been irredeemably dishonored."

Murata doesn't miss Lexi's reaction and this new information. Now he is more curious to find out what Lexi is hiding.

"You two take the car. Follow Yoshida."

"Be careful Dad." Lexi says as she gets into the car.

Murata isn't so sure about this as he watches Kenner make his way down the hill.

"Kenner! There's got to be nine guys in there."

Murata gets into the car and takes off after Yoshida.

* * *

Kenner makes his way down the hillside to the base of the house moving along the foundation. He climbs up the perimeter wall and over the railing onto the back deck of the house. Moving around the pool he pauses around a corner as he hears the back door open.

The man steps out his back to Kenner who takes the opportunity to lock him in a chokehold and snap his neck.

Kenner is taking no prisoners today.

Kenner draws his gun and makes his way into the house, he takes out one guy sitting on the couch. Then he drops to the floor rolling across it while firing at another thug who came from the back porch dropping him with several shots.

Kenner gets up and moves towards the hallway, he ducks behind a wall as a thug comes from the other way firing at him. He nails him with three shots to the chest putting him down permanently.

He moves down the hallway pausing next to a door, he hears someone on the other side of it and puts his gun away. He punches through the door grabbing the man by his balls and pulling him through the broken door into the hallway where he then snaps his neck.

He jumps up the staircase landing on the floor and shooting a thug standing on the landing before him. He stands up putting his gun away and rushing to the room where Minako is.

He busts through the door just in time to grab the knife and wrestle it out of her hands. He picks her up in his arms despite her screaming and fighting, then smashes out the glass window behind him.

He runs along the roof then jumps down onto the covered front porch. He turns around shooting the man that is following him before jumping down onto the top of an orange 67' 442 Chevy Camaro. He jumps down off the top of the car and steps to the convertible baby blue Cadillac next to the Camaro.

He sets Minako down in the passenger seat and turns to fire taking down two guys that run out of the house. He takes cover behind the Camaro firing at the thug coming out the front of the house. He loads in another clip and fires out again. He realizes he's not gonna get out of there without some form of protection.

So leaning down he grabs the bottom of the Camaro and using all of his strength he lifts the Camaro up and drops it onto its side shielding him from the gunfire.

He jumps into the Cadillac and finding the keys in the ignition he starts it up and pulls away. Turning around he fires one shot that explodes the Camaro into flames providing cover while he and Minako make it to safety.

* * *

Three of the thugs from the house make their way down into Yoshida's office at the Bonsai Club. Yoshida and his crew are kneeled around a long rectangular table. The thug who had promised to keep his house safe kneels down across from Yoshida, bowing to his boss. In front of him on the table sets a white cloth, on top of which is a dagger.

He gets up and moves closer to the table sighing loudly. "I have dishonored you. For the improper guarding of your house, please… accept my apologies."

He pulls out a white handkerchief from his pocket wrapping it around the pinkie of his left hand then around his hand itself. He picks up the knife, removing it from its sheath, then laying his hand on the white cloth he lays the blade across his pinkie.

In one motion he severs his pinkie off behind the knuckle. Setting the knife down with a gasp of pain he folds the severed appendage up in the cloth and pushes it over to Yoshida bowing his head in respect.

_"__Is that all?"_

_"__That's not enough?"_

Yoshida stands grasping the man's jacket, grabbing the knife from the table top and stabbing the man through the chest. As the man groans in pain Yoshida pulls the knife from his chest and lets the body fall to the floor.

Sato, standing to Yoshida's right asks, _"How can we make this right?"_

Yoshida raises the blade to Sato's throat and stands up. _"Bring me the head of the blonde cop. That is the only way."_

He tosses the knife down on the table and walks out to his office.

Sato turns to the rest of the men. _"Toss the finger in the trash."_

* * *

Back at his loft, Kenner loads slugs into a shotgun while Minako watches.

"The safety's off, take this, point this in the direction things are. Pull the trigger and they'll fall down."

The phone rings, Kenner picks it up to hear Lexi on the other end. "Yeah? Where's he now? I'll be there."

He hangs up the phone and hands the gun to Minako showing her where to put her hands.

"Ok. Shoot anything you see move."

"What if it's you?"

He turns back to her, "You won't see me coming."

* * *

Kenner meets up with Murata and Lexi who are sitting on the trunk of the car down the street from the bathhouse.

"Hey."

He opens the rear door and takes off his jacket tossing it inside.

"The water must be out at the house, 'cause they all went in to take a bath."

"Come on." Kenner leads the way down the sidewalk.

"What happened at the house?"

"Minako's fine, but um, I had to kill nine of them. Listen, we're so far outside on this one, it's not even funny."

Both Kenner and Lexi pull their guns as Kenner reaches for the door. He looks back at Murata.

"Are you scared?"

Murata leans down stretching then standing back up. "No."

"You should be."

Kenner racks the slide on his gun before he opens the door leading the way inside and up the stairs to the office.

A guy in a kimono sits behind the desk reading the newspaper. "What the fuck do you want? We're closed, man." He tosses a closed sign onto the desk.

Kenner reaches down over the desk grabbing the man by the front of his kimono and jerking him to his feet. Murata and Lexi both smirk. "Wrong! You're open."

He asks in Japanese where Yoshida is while pointing the gun at the man.

"He's- he's in there."

"Thanks, asshole." Kenner says shoving the guy down into the chair.

He leads the way into the dressing room where two guys holler at them as they walk through. Murata kicks the first guy in the stomach and shoves him into the other guy. Then he kicks the guy standing in the face before kneeing the other in the face dropping them both.

Kenner gives him an ok sign with his hand, Murata then pulls his gun and follows the two up the stairs and into the bath room.

"Up against the wall. Now!" Murata with Lexi following, approaches a man standing on the right side of the pool. Back off!"

Kenner meanwhile is yelling in Japanese for the men to get out of the pool. He steps over to the left finding the man he is looking for.

"Yoshida." In Japanese he tells him to get out of the pool.

Yoshida climbs out and stands facing Kenner, the men are wearing nothing but a cloth thong.

"You have a problem, Officer?"

"Yeah, you're the problem. Get your clothes on. You're going to the station."

One of the thugs climbs out of the pool on Murata's left, he turns pointing his gun at the man while Lexi covers his right.

"What are the charges?"

"Let's start with Angel Mueller's murder, the illegal manufacture and distribution of methamphetamines."

All the men are now out of the pools surrounding the cops.

"You have nothing."

"I've got a witness. And you've got a bad habit of taping things. Also, you got a problem getting it up. So, just don't waste my fucking time. Get your clothes on. Don't give me an excuse to kill you."

"Name your price."

"I've always wanted a Porsche." Murata quips.

"That's right." Kenner agrees pointing to his partner.

"The report read, "Sergeant Kenner killed a naked man in a bathhouse." That would do little to glorify the honor of your father's name."

"Get your fucking hands up! You don't have the honor to speak of my father."

He reaches out with a pair of cuffs preparing to place them on Yoshida, but the man punches Kenner in the face and the huge man behind Kenner grabs him around the chest pinning his arms to his sides.

"Kenner!"

"Dad!"

Yoshida kicks Kenner in the balls just as Murata's gun is knocked from his hand and he is grabbed by Sato. Lexi is grabbed from behind and drug down into the pool.

Yoshida gets a few more kicks in on Kenner before he gets a kick to the face from the cop knocking him into the pool.

Murata is grabbed from behind and takes a few kicks to the torso by Sato. He kicks Sato away from him before slamming his head back and knocking the guy behind him out. Another guy jumps out of the pool in front of him, the guy kicks at him Murata blocks it sweeping his leg out and knocking the guy into the pool.

As the fight rages Yoshida climbs out of the pool and disappears out of the door.

One guy picks up a hose with a nozzle attached he sprays a powerful jet of water that knocks Kenner down. Murata sees that Kenner can't get up, so he throws the stool he's holding in his hand at the guy with the hose knocking him down. The hose drops into the pool beside him.

Before Kenner can stand up the big sumo guy lands on top of him, he lays his big hand over Kenner's face and bares down with the knife in his other hand.

Kenner manages to hit the guy in the ear disorienting him, then punching him in the kidney multiple times. Finally he grabs the big guy by the hair and rolls them both into the pool below.

Lexi meanwhile has managed to knock the guy off of her enough to reach the surface for air. But as she tries to climb back out he grabs her foot dragging her back under. She takes the opening to wrap her long legs around his neck and squeeze her thighs cutting off his airway.

Kenner wrestles with the big guy, he manages to take the knife from his hand and turns around stabbing the big man in the stomach.

He starts to lift himself out of the pool but the big guy grabs him by the shoulders pulling him back in the pool. The two wrestle around again, Kenner grabs the nozzle and shoves it into the big man's mouth drowning him.

Up top Murata gets tossed across the deck by Sato who takes the opening to run out after his boss. Murata gets up, he's bleeding from his nose as he grabs his gun just as three Yakuza enter the room with guns, he fires hitting each man in the chest, killing them.

Kenner and Lexi drag themselves out of the pools, exhausted after fighting.

"Let's find Yoshida."

They rush out of the building onto the street but find no trace of Yoshida. They hear police sirens heading their way.

"Yeah, this is gonna sound strange coming from a cop-"

Murata nods, "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Yeah."

The three cops take off down the alley beside the bathhouse. They make their way back to Kenner's loft.

* * *

Minako is sitting on the couch the shotgun in her hands. Suddenly her mouth is covered and someone takes the gun from her hands, she looks up into the face of Kenner.

"It's okay. We've gotta get you out of here. I have a place." He points to the other two. "Oh, yeah, say hi to Johnny and Lexi. They're with us."

"Hi." Johnny says racking the slide on his gun.

Kenner shoulders a strap of shotgun bullets and holds out his hand to Minako. "Come on."


	4. Up In Flames

**Disclaimer: I do not own Showdown In Little Tokyo or any of its characters. I only own my original character Lexi and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you to those of you who have chosen to follow or favorite this story.**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

* * *

By dusk they reach their destination. Nestled in the middle of a clearing in the woods is a small Japanese cabin, set next to a small lake.

Kenner slides open the front door. "Well, it's not much, but I hope you like it. Shoes."

He and Lexi enter first slipping off their shoes. Lexi turns on the two small lights on either side of the sofa, while Kenner turns on the fire in the middle of the room.

"It'll get warm in a couple of minutes."

Johnny steps in setting his bag down by the couch. "Next time, you ought to get a furnished place."

Kenner walks into the two bedrooms turning on the two small lights. He steps back out to Minako.

"There's some sweats and stuff there, ok? Try to get some sleep."

"Thanks."

She heads into the bedroom as Johnny approaches Kenner. "Look, maybe there's a hotel or something down the road."

Kenner smiles patting Johnny's arm. "No. Get some sleep. There are three rooms, three futons."

Johnny laughs punching Kenner's arm in fun. "What's a futon?"

Kenner drops his head shaking it, Johnny just smiles at him.

* * *

Shortly after Kenner is outside relaxing in the small hot tub only big enough for two people. He abruptly picks up his gun aiming it behind him.

"Sorry. I'll try to make more noise next time." Minako says as he lowers the gun setting it back on the stump beside him.

"This is a nice place."

"I built it, with Lexi's help."

"Somehow, I knew that." She blushes for a moment. "Close your eyes."

Kenner obliges leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Minako slides off the robe she has on revealing her naked body to the cold outdoor air. She slides gingerly into the tub. "Ow. Hot."

Kenner smiles. She dips her head back wetting her hair before she settles in. "Ok."

Kenner opens his eyes again focusing on her sitting across from him.

"Why did you do what you did up at the house?"

"Sometimes you do the right thing because you have to do the right thing."

"Most people do the right thing only when it's the easiest thing for them to do. I could've quit that job at the club, but it was such easy money. It's harder to do the right thing for the right reason than you know. You're a rare man."

She is silent for a moment as she regards him. "I sense that wasn't the only reason why you did it."

Kenner sighs, "Lexi. She tried to perform _"seppuku"_ a few years ago, I barely made it to her in time."

"Why was she doing it?"

"She was dishonored, just as you were."

"By who?" Even though as she said it the look on Kenner's face told her the answer.

* * *

Once back inside the house, Kenner lies in bed attempting to sleep. The door between the two bedrooms slides open and Kenner reaches for his gun but stops when he sees Minako standing in the doorway.

"I'm too scared to stay in there by myself."

Kenner props himself up on his elbows.

"I'll just stay on my side." She assures him.

"Do you hog the blankets?"

She shows him the one she has wrapped around her. "I brought my own."

Kenner smiles. "Ok."

Minako lays down on the unoccupied side of the bed her back to him. He covers her up with her blanket before laying back, raising his left arm up by his head. Minako reaches back taking hold of his hand resting on his stomach. She rolls over laying her head on his chest, he in turn brushes the hair out of her face.

She looks up at him and pulls herself up, her lips meeting his. The two spend the next hour wrapped in each other's embrace. As they finish Minako laughs.

Kenner smiles, "What?"

"That time… I heard you coming."

The two laugh together.

* * *

Back out in the living room Johnny walks in to find Lexi curled up on the couch. She is wearing only a white spaghetti strapped tank top over a black bra with short black yoga shorts. He immediately feels bad for Minako taking over her bedroom, he approaches her to see if she's alright. However when he sets down next to her on the couch he notices she is staring off into space. He gently lays his hand on her arm trying to gain her attention without himself ending up on his ass on the floor.

"Lexi? You okay?"

She slowly turns her eyes to him, he can see the redness indicating she had been crying recently.

"You should get some sleep." He realizes she isn't going to move on her own. "Okay, come on."

He gently lays her down on the couch, covering her up in the blanket. He sets down on the floor beside her keeping an eye out, but his eyes slide over to her as she lays on her side facing him.

"Lexi, can I ask you something?"

"Mm hmm."

"Your reaction to Yoshida that night in the club and your Dad eyeing you as he found out about Minako performing _"seppuku"_. Care to share?"

Lexi lets out a breath as she rolls over onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows and clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Several years ago I tried to perform _"seppuku"_ on myself. My Dad found out and stopped me just barely in time."

She shows him the small scar over heart, he gently touches the raised pink flesh with his fingertip.

"Why?"

"Like Minako, I was irredeemably dishonored. I was undercover, my first assignment alone. I'll spare you the details but the gist is I was beaten, abused, and raped repeatedly."

She stops taking a deep breath, she knows by the look on his face that he had put two and two together. He already knows who dishonored her but she needs to say it for herself.

"The man who did it, was Yoshida."

Johnny's jaw locks, he swallows thickly as he breathes deeply trying to control his anger. "I'm sorry Lexi. We're gonna make pay- for everything."

Lexi smiles at him, he instantly feels better. "Get some sleep. I won't let anything happen to you."

She leans over kissing his cheek, "Thanks Johnny." She lays down, her arms folded under her head.

Johnny touches his cheek, his thoughts wandering to if Kenner would kill him for hooking up with his daughter.

* * *

Kenner hears footsteps outside, he gets up out of bed pulling on a pair of black shorts and grabbing his shotgun.

"What's wrong?" Minako asks as he heads out into the living room.

Johnny is just shutting the front door when Kenner steps out. "We got company."

"How many?"

Johnny moves further into the room. "I'm not sure yet. Many, many. Where's Minako?"

"She's in my room."

Johnny rolls his eyes, shaking his head he moves to stand against the wall. "I knew that was gonna happen."

"She was frightened."

"I saw you strip down for that hot tub. I'd be frightened, too."

Kenner moves over to the door opening it just a pinch and looking out. "Lexi, go protect Minako."

She nods heading past Johnny into the bedroom.

"We're in trouble here, Champ. There's more bad guys than we have bullets."

Kenner hands him the shotgun and string of bullets. "Take this."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

Kenner opens the cabinet across the room and grabs a black sash tying it around his waist. He then proceeds to stick various weapons into the sash.

"Kenner, just in case we get killed, I wanted to tell you- you have the biggest dick I've ever seen on a man."

Kenner smirks giving a small laugh. "Thanks. I don't know what to say."

"How about, "Don't get killed"?"

He turns to Johnny brandishing the array of weapons stuck in his sash, plus the sai and knife hook in his hands. "Don't get killed."

"You, too." Johnny racks the slide on the shotgun.

Suddenly from Kenner's right a thug enters, Kenner throws the hook and embeds it in the guy's throat. Another comes in from the right and Kenner takes him down with the sai to the chest knocking him through the paper wall. He takes out two more guys with knives to the head and chest.

Johnny nods, "Nice. It's like one of those video games. You just defeated the first wave."

"You know you have moments when you're truly an asshole."

The two share a laugh before yelling from outside draws their attention, suddenly bullets rip through the house, the two drop to the floor.

Johnny shoots three guys that try to come through the doors, Kenner grabs a crossbow from the cabinet. Before either of them can fire again, they hear the two girls scream from the bedroom.

Kenner lowers the crossbow, "They win."

* * *

The door opens and both women are shoved through, ropes around their necks. Minako is unharmed but Lexi is bleeding from the mouth and she has a cut on her left cheekbone.

The four are taken outside where they are forced to watch as the house that Kenner and Lexi built together is burned to the ground. Lexi closes her eyes as she leans against her father, she can't bare to watch.

* * *

They are taken to the junkyard where Kenner and Johnny are then strapped to two metal slabs. Electric wires are attached to their now bare torsos.

Lexi and Minako are greeted by Yoshida who promises them he will take very good care of them.

"Meet Hagata- master of pain. He can find the smallest secret in a man's mind."

Yoshida nods and Hagata cranks the dials sending volts soaring through the men's bodies for several seconds before he stops. The girls grimace trying not to watch but they are forced to.

"Really, we don't know anything." Johnny tells him.

"He's going to do this anyway. Don't beg." Kenner quips.

"Beg? Fuck you."

Hagata cranks the dials again.

"Fuck." Kenner breaths out.

"In between cooking cycles, you're supposed to baste us." Johnny tells them.

"That's right, you fucking idiots!"

"Kenner, you've always thought of yourself as a man of honor... but obviously that's not enough. At one point, I thought you might kill me first, but, then again, I thought that of your father."

Kenner responds by spiting in Yoshida's face.

"You're much like him. You should have gotten to know him better, but, then again, you didn't have much choice."

"Fuck! Motherfucker!" Kenner jerks against his restraints.

Hagata then turns the dials on again.

"At the higher voltage, your muscles will contract so much, they'll snap in two. We'll watch this in private."

He grabs Minako by the arm while Sato takes Lexi, dragging her away.

"Dad! Johnny! Let go of me you bastard!"

* * *

Lexi is tied up sitting in the backseat of Yoshida's car. He sits in the middle of the two women holding onto Minako as she struggles to get away from him. He has left her free, figuring her to not be as much of a threat as Lexi. They are watching Kenner and Johnny being tortured on a small TV screen in the seat in front of them.

"How American- the back seat, the movies, two beautiful girls. You know what's missing? Popcorn."

* * *

Back inside Kenner is about to try something. "This is either gonna be very right or very wrong."

He rips his hand from the restraint on the right side. Grabbing Hagata he shoves him into Johhny, sparks fly and the three men yell loudly as the system is over loaded.

"Uh! Well done." Kenner lets the man fall to the floor, dead.

"Get me the fuck off of here."

* * *

Outside the girls smile as they watch their men get free preparing to come rescue them.

Yoshida rolls down the window addressing his men in Japanese. _"Hide yourselves. The fun's not over yet."_

_"__Leave the cops car."_ Sato orders as every man gets into a car and pulls away.

* * *

Kenner and Johnny make their way outside, they scope the area finding themselves alone.

"Let's find that asshole." Johnny says as they run for the car. "Where'd everyone go?"

"I don't know. Let's go find them."

They turn to grab their things from the backseat, Kenner slipping on a sleeveless white sweatshirt. He looks up to find a forklift bearing down on the passenger side of the car. "Watch out!"

The forklift picks the car up and shoves it into the crusher.

"Bad news. The asshole found us first."

"Oh shit!" Johnny yells as the roof is shoved down onto them, the two are now pinned inside the car.

The forklift then picks up the car and transports it across to a huge conveyer belt.

"Where are we going?" Johnny hollers trying to look out.

"Someplace bad."

* * *

Yoshida and the other pull back up in their cars. Yoshida yanks Minako and Lexi out of the car making sure they are watching what is about to happen.

* * *

Johnny is pushing with all his strength on the roof. "Come on, you-"

They jolt around as the car is dropped onto a conveyer belt. Up ahead they see they are headed for a giant grinder.

"Holy shit!" They say in tandem.

"Do some of that muscleman stuff, Kenner!" Johnny yells as they try to move the roof.

"With your fucking legs, push!" Kenner orders as he pushes with all his strength on the roof of the car.

* * *

_"__Heavy metal sushi!"_ Sato quips as he and the others laugh.

"Dad." Lexi whispers as she hits her knees in tears as she watches her father and Johnny being chopped to bits. "No."

She is hauled up and tossed into the car with Minako and Yoshida. She doesn't know that Kenner and Johnny managed to move the roof enough for them to get out just in time to avoid being pureed.

* * *

Kenner and Johnny hoist themselves up and onto a platform on the side of the conveyer. Kenner says something in Japanese.

"What did that mean?"

"Well, roughly translated- "Out of the frying pan and boned up the ass with a red-hot poker."

"There you have it."

"You know, I liked that car, and I like that girl. Plus my daughter. I'd like to cut off some parts of Yoshida's anatomy."

"You know, you've got a fixation, pal. So, shall we climb down and kick some ass?"

"No. We're gonna enjoy being dead for a while. Trust me. They'll be surprised when we show up."


	5. Final Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Showdown In Little Tokyo or any of its characters. I only own my original character Lexi and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you to those of you who have chosen to follow or favorite this story.**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

* * *

Back in his loft Kenner spends the night working out and readying himself for the fight. He ties on his traditional samurai headband and puts on his gui. He is ready for war.

* * *

"At 3:00 a.m., the first shipments of Red Dragon will leave for national distribution. It's a glorious time, gentlemen. A time for celebration."

He picks up a bottle and opens it, pouring the rocks of Ice out in his hand.

"And now America can enjoy our beer and our drugs while watching football."

* * *

Out on the streets Kenner and Johnny jump onto a truck loaded down with Red Dragon beer.

Kenner opens the passenger door, "Good evening."

The driver is distracted as Johnny swings down from the roof, opening the door and pulling the man out, he rolls along the pavement while Johnny climbs into the driver's seat.

"One for you. One for me." Kenner hands him a rifle.

* * *

"It's no coincidence that we've timed the launching of our venture with the Spring Festival. It fortuitously ensures our success in this enterprise."

"Well, have you fortuitously gotten those cops off your ass, homes? I mean you talking all this shit. What's up?"

"We chewed them up and spit them out. Any other questions?"

"I guess not."

* * *

"Do we look like truck drivers?" Johnny asks as they hear the front gates of the brewery.

Kenner shakes his head.

Johnny smiles in return. "Oh, well."

They smash through the front gates, Johnny steering them down the corridors towards the main building while Kenner provides cover fire from the passenger window.

* * *

The sound of gunfire fills the brewery, Lexi looks up at Minako with a smile. She sees Minako's questioning glance and Lexi lets her know that it's Kenner and Johnny coming for them.

"Nothing we can't handle."

The other men makes their way towards the doors. "Well, you can call us when you handle it, pal. Let's get the fuck out of here!"

Yoshida grabs the two women and moves them through the warehouse.

* * *

Outside Yakuza are coming out of a door set in to a concrete wall, the truck heads straight for it. Johnny turns to Kenner with a crazy smile.

"Keep going?"

"Keep going."

"Yahoo!" Johnny lets out a whooping yell as they crash through the cement wall.

The truck lands on its side, at the bottom of a column. Lexi sees the two men climb out of the wrecked truck, looking no worse for wear.

"Dad! Johnny! Over here!"

Yoshida see them as well, "Shit!"

Everyone takes cover as the truck explodes behind the two men. The rush up as Yoshida and the others take cover behind a forklift.

"Knock, knock. We're here!"

Lexi smirks, Johnny had some balls on him that was for sure. The two men fire taking out five of Yoshida's men before he stands up Minako in front of him as a shield, he knows they won't shoot her.

"You're dead!" He yells pointing his gun at the two.

"It sucked. We came back." Kenner grins.

"Kill them. Send them back to hell!"

Again gunfire breaks out, Yoshida takes Minako up a flight of stairs, while Lexi is drug along by Sato in front of them. Kenner and Johnny follow along the catwalk beneath them looking for their opening.

"Kenner!"

Minako screams as she is shoved up a ladder by Yoshida. Lexi is behind them trying to climb the ladder with her hands bound at the wrists is no easy task, especially when she is being shoved from behind by Sato.

* * *

Up on the roof Yoshida takes Minako up a ladder to their left. Sato drags Lexi up another ladder opposite them, one arm around Lexi's throat and the other aiming his gun at the door they just came out of.

The door is kicked open and the men open fire on Kenner and Johnny before they move out of sight.

"I've got Yoshida!"

Johnny nods as he sees Lexi being shoved up another ladder by Sato. Just as she reaches the top Sato turns pointing his gun at Johnny.

Click.

Johnny smirks as he holds up his rifle pointing it at Sato. "Yeah, pal. You are under arrest."

Sato throws down his gun, he kicks out at Johnny nailing him in the face, knocking the gun from his hand. Sato rips a piece of steel pipe from beside the railing, he balances on the two rails as he twirls the pipe in front of him while talking shit in Japanese to Johnny.

Johnny glances up at Lexi, "Do I wanna know what he said?"

She smiles, "Probably not."

Johnny nods waving his hand at Sato egging him on. Sato jumps down from the rails, he swings twice hitting Johnny in the face and arm. Johnny rips a small rod of steel from beside him, twirling it in his hand.

The two parry blows before Johnny knocks the pipe from Sato's hand, then hits him in the face and stomach knocking him backwards.

Sato regains his footing just as another Yakuza grabs Lexi, dragging her away.

"Johnny!"

Johnny is distracted by her screams, he doesn't see Sato charging him and picking him up over his shoulder. He slams Johnny against the railing hard causing him to drop the pipe. Johnny recovers by nailing Sato in the back with a chop then punching him in the face.

* * *

Inside the boiler area Kenner is still following Yoshida and his men. He ducks behind a boiler firing at the two men ahead on the staircase. He moves over taking shelter behind the wall across from him.

One of the men shoots a pipe beside the wall, steam begins shooting out providing cover for Kenner to step out and shoot the first man and then the other on the staircase.

* * *

Johnny follows Sato into the area above the boilers straight into a dead end. The two are both bloody and bruised as they face off again.

Sato punches out at Johnny but the cop grabs his arm blocking the punch and returning with one of his own. Sato counters the punch picking Johnny up over his shoulder, but Johnny lands on his feet and flips Sato over onto his back.

"I said, you're under arrest."

Johnny kicks Sato twice in the mouth knocking him to his back. As he approaches the downed man, Sato leg sweeps him and takes him to the ground. He brings his leg down on Johnny's lower back, knocking the wind from the cop. Johnny grabs one of his legs in a lock hold while using his other leg to shove Sato's free leg apart causing Sato an immense amount of pain.

"You have the right to remain silent."

Sato kicks Johnny in the face making him release his hold, he swings down with his other leg but Johnny grabs it twisting his ankle to the side, the bones cracking. Then for good measure Johnny kicks him in the thigh right below the man's testicles.

Johnny stands up, "You have the right to an attorney."

Sato stands up and Johnny kicks him in the face sending him rolling along the short wall behind him. He then kicks him in the face four times, the last time results in him knocking Sato over the wall. He falls down into one of the open boiler doors, Sato screaming as the hot liquid burns him.

Johnny pulls a zippo lighter from his pocket, snapping his fingers together he lights the wick.

"You have the right to be dead."

Johnny drops the light flame into the open boiler, the room explodes into flames knocking him to the ground.

* * *

Lexi struggles with the guy holding her as he slams her up against a piece of machinery. Seeing a hook above her he lifts her arms over her head securing the rope around the hook, her feet dangling an inch above the ground.

The guy laughs as he pulls out a knife slowly approaching her. "Mr. Yoshida wanted me to give you something from him."

Lexi smirks, "What a coincidence because there's something I'd like you to give him from me."

The man steps forward just as Lexi wraps her hands around the hook above her and using her strength, lifts her legs kicking the man in the balls. He doubles over and she kicks him in the face dropping him to his back.

As he staggers to his feet the man realizes he made a mistake, gripping the knife in his hand he chucks it.

Lexi yells as the knife embeds hilt deep into her right thigh. She grits her teeth against the pain as the man limps towards her. He grabs her uninjured leg holding it to his side as he grasps the knife. Lexi lets out a gasp as he wiggles the knife around in her leg, then without warning he rips the knife from her leg.

"Ahh! You motherfucker!"

His eyes meet hers, the cocky smirk on his face enrages her. "It must suck to feel so helpless."

Lexi breaths heavily. "Why don't you let me go and fight me like a man, then we'll see who's helpless."

Like the idiot he is the man obliges stepping up till his body is against Lexi's. She gives him a sultry smile that makes him lean his face in closer. When he does Lexi head-butts him, the cracking of bones echoes around them. As he staggers back she uses her uninjured leg to kick him hard in the chest sending him back across the floor away from her.

He lands on his back on the ground, the knife skidding somewhere behind him. He sets up grabbing at his broken nose. Feeling the blood rushing down his face he growls. He pushes himself to his feet, clearly unhappy, he pulls a gun from inside his jacket and points it at Lexi.

She gulps. "Oh, shit. Wasn't planning on that."

Lexi closes her eyes waiting for the shot, but it never comes. She hears the man grunt and fall at her feet. She opens her eyes to find the man face down on the ground, his own knife embedded in his back like a sheath.

Looking up she smiles, letting out a breath as her rescuer comes up to her. "Nice timing."

Johnny smiles as he leans forward planting his lips on Lexi's. She is shocked but returns the kiss.

"Figured I'd do that while you were tied up, just in case you decided to hit me."

Lexi laughs, "I won't hit you. Can you get me down from here please?"

Johnny lets out a breath thanking God she wasn't pissed at him, she could hurt him, even in her weakened state and he didn't want to fight her. He reaches up untying the rope and easing Lexi to her feet.

"Ah! Ouch!"

She nearly collapses as her weight is put on her right leg but Johnny wraps an arm around her waist. She gives him a sincere look.

"Thanks Johnny. You saved my life." She kisses his cheek lightly. "Let's go find my Dad."

* * *

Across the floor Kenner barely got out before the flames from Johnny's explosion consumed him. He makes his way out into an open garage area.

"Minako?"

He hears her muffled screams, he rounds a corner to find her gagged and tied to a gasoline pump. The nozzle on the ground beside her pouring gas out onto the ground around her.

"Minako?"

He starts towards her only to pause as Yoshida comes out from behind a truck, a can of gas in his hand and his gun in the other. He points the gun down at the trail of gasoline that leads back to Minako.

"Leave her out of this. It's between you and me."

Yoshida drops the empty gas can. "All right. She doesn't matter… just as long as you die."

They both open fire on one another, Yoshida fires at the gas igniting the flame that quickly races towards Minako. Kenner rushes up to her quickly untying her while he fires at Yoshida.

Kenner gets her loose and they rush out of the way, crumpling to the ground as everything behind them blows up into a huge ball of fire.

Johnny rushes in with Lexi beside him, he kneels down beside his partner. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Kenner, it's not over yet!" Yoshida yells through the flames before he takes off down the street.

Kenner takes off his jacket draping it over Lexi's almost bare torso. "Take care of them."

He grabs his rifle and takes off after Yoshida still firing at one another. The trio follows behind the two as they head down the street towards the parade.

Kenner follows Yoshida through the crowd of parade performers. He loses Yoshida as the man takes cover behind several performers.

"Get back!" Kenner warns the people.

As Kenner approaches Yoshida fires sending a round through Kenner's left shoulder sending him to the ground.

"Dad!" Lexi rushes up kneeling beside her father, she helps him up off the ground.

"Is he okay?" Minako wails.

"It went straight through." Kenner says holding his hand over the wound.

Johnny picks up the rifle aiming at Yoshida but Kenner stops him laying a hand on the gun and shoving it down.

"Johnny, stay out of this!"

"I'm not gonna stand here and watch him kill you."

"If that's what happens, yes, you are."

Johnny acquiesces even though he doesn't like it. "Ok. Kick his ass, samurai."

Kenner moves ahead of them. "Yoshida! Go ahead, use your gun. You don't have the honor to fight like a man."

"You do believe in fate, don't you, Kenner?"

Kenner grabs a katana off of a passing horseman, he is bloody and weak from the bullet wound.

Yoshida pulls another horseman down from his horse, grabbing the sword from the sheath at the man's waist. Yoshida rips his jacket and shirt from his body.

The two warriors circle one another as a crowd of screaming people swarm around them watching the fight that is taking place.

The two parry back and forth, the sound of clanging blades fills the air as the people surrounding them yell and cheer.

Yoshida backs Kenner into the crowd behind him, but it is a mistake as Kenner slices across Yoshida's stomach.

"Yeah!" Johnny and Lexi cheer along with the crowd.

Yoshida kicks Kenner in the stomach then hits his shoulder with the hilt of his sword. Kenner drops the sword and falls back against the light post.

Kenner reaches down for his sword but Yoshida catches him with the sword across his wrist then across his chest. Kenner staggers backwards as Yoshida swings at him again catching him across the top of his left shoulder.

Kenner falls back onto the pavement, as Yoshida advances on him he kicks out catching Yoshida across the face with both feet. Then he pushes himself up onto his hands and catches Yoshida again in the face with a backwards kick.

Kenner stands up only to be caught with another slice to his chest. He pauses a moment hunched over, waiting. Yoshida charges him and he stands grabbing the hilt of the sword. The two of them wrestle for control of the blade. Yoshida head butts Kenner, but it has no effect as Kenner flips him over onto his back knocking the sword to the ground.

"Take him!" Johnny yells.

Kenner grabs the sword as Yoshida rolls to his feet, but as he turns to face the cop Kenner brings the sword down across his torso from left shoulder to right hip leaving a deep gash. Kenner then plunges the sword hilt deep into Yoshida's abdomen.

"This is for my parents."

He picks Yoshida up and throws him onto a giant wheel behind him, the sword goes through the wood holding Yoshida in place.

Johnny, Lexi and the crowd cheer once again as the wheel begins to spin, fireworks shoot off the ends and in a matter of seconds Yoshida's screaming body is engulfed in flames as the wheel explodes.

The trio runs over to Kenner, Lexi embracing her father tightly. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Lex."

She smiles and moves back by Johnny as Minako takes her place holding Kenner to her.

Johnny smirks, "Nice slicing and dicing, partner."

The three of them walk away from the scene, every person they pass bows to Kenner, showing respect for the samurai. Lexi smiles as Johnny wraps his arm around her taking the weight off her injured leg.

"What are we gonna call this in the police report?" Johnny asks.

"How about, "Community relations"?" Kenner offers.

"Well, we blew up the crime scene, killed the suspects..."

"And joined the local parade." Lexi adds.

Johnny nods, "I like it."

The three of them laugh, Kenner notices the two holding one another and gives them a raised eyebrow. Lexi just smiles in return.

"So, now that this is over Kenner. Would you mind if I took Lexi on a date?"

"No." Kenner says quickly.

"What? I just helped you carry out your quest for vengeance and saved these two beautiful women and you still won't let me take her out?"

Kenner sighs looking across Johnny to his daughter. "You really like this guy?"

Lexi smiles, "The jury's still out but I think he deserves a chance."

Kenner shakes his head, sighing dramatically. "I know I'm gonna regret this."

Lexi laughs as she tugs Johnny down to her kissing him before whispering in his ear. "How about that sushi?"

Johnny chuckles whispering back, "As long as it's your body I'm eating it off of."


End file.
